User blog:TendoTheGamer/One Minute Melee - Nylocke vs Blanka
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Battle Slash Man's Stage - Day Time (Cues: Sonic 1 - Spring Yard Zone Chatzy is home to many crazy things. Lewd, Melons, OP-ness...But none can rise above Chatzy Blanka, who ranks in at 1-A with melon power. Why does he even exist? Because Tendo hardly knows crap about Blanka, so he made Chatzy Blanka. But can Chatzy Blanka beat the Dragon of Coldsteel? The said earlier Blanka was riding through the forest on a giant watermelon. He then jumps off it, seeing Nylocke '''standing there. Blanka then yelled "YOU! YOUR THE WATERMELON THEIF! Only the one of green skin and orange hair could of done this! I WILL END YOU!" Nylocke laughed a bit, and said "You cannot defeat me..For I am, NYLOCKE! DRAGON OF COLD STEEL!" Blanka said "Oh, I'll cold your steel, alright!" (Cues: Pokemon ORAS - Trainer Battle '''TRIUMPH OR DIE FIGHT! 60 SECONDS Blanka casted Melon spell, making several watermelons fly around him, as he sends them flying at Nylocke. Nylocke then yelled "WOOSH!", wooshing past them..But it turned out they were homing melons! The melons then flew at Nylocke, but Nylocke slashes them apart. Blanka yells "YOU MURDERER!", and uses electricity on Nylocke. 50 SECONDS Nylocke then hits Blanka with several icicles, and then slashes him several times. Blanka then uses Thundershock on Nylocke (blanka confirmed for pokemon z), and then uppercuts him away. Blanka then rushed at Nylocke, biting him in the head, but then Nylocke says "Nay..Your Pikachu kill can't work on me..FOR I AM NYLOCKE! DRAGON OF COLD STEEL, AND NOW..SUPER SAIYAN!" 40 SECONDS Nylocke as he said, Nylocke went Super Saiyan with his ultimate power. Blanka then says "Gasp..I cannot be outpowered! MELON ARMOR!" Melons then flew onto Blanka, and formed a melon armor on him. He had gone to his full power, and so had Nylocke. The two then stare each other down, and then fly into the sky. 30 SECONDS Nylocke yells "I CAST RED PLANET OF FIRE!", as he summons the planet, which leaves a burn effect on Blanka. Blanka yells "I CAST BLUE PLANET OF LOWERING NYLOCKE POWER!", and then summons the planet, lowering all of Nylocke's stats by 6. Nylocke then yells "I CAST GREEN PLANET OF RAISING NYLOCKE POWER!", summoning a counter planet, which raises his stats by 6, countering the blue planet out. 20 SECONDS Nylocke then says "I CAST PURPLE PLANET, OF DESTROYING BLANKA!", and summons a purple planet that flies at Blanka. But Melon Armor Blanka had a counter, as he then yelled "I SUMMON ORANGE PLANET OF ATTACKING NYLOCKE!". This orange planet made all the planets they both summoned attack Nylocke. Nylocke then fires a Kamehameha, destroying all the planets, but he was caught off guard as Blanka punches him into a wall. 10 SECONDS Nylocke cast anti wall spell, and the wall vanishes before he hits it. Nylocke then lands, and wooshes at Blanka, while saying "WOOSH!". 5 SECONDS Blanka rushed at Nylocke too, as the two charge a ultimate spell. 4 SECONDS Nylocke then says "ULTIMATE SPELL OF NYLOCKE-NESS" 3 SECONDS Blanka replied "ULTIMATE SPELL OF COUNTERING OUT YOUR SPELL" 2 SECONDS The two then reached each other.. 1 SECOND Both yelled "ULTIMATE TIME FREEZE PUNCH!", as they clashed punches, freezing time.. TIME FREEZE (Cues: Alive (Goku vs Superman 2) Nylocke and Blanka were both blasted away, as the timer froze. No..The entire world, froze....No again..THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE FROZE.. Nylocke summoned a Laundry Basket Monster, and then casted Laundry Basket Power +2 spell, as it rushed at Blanka. Blanka's Melon Armor sent out it's two machine guns, shooting at the basket of laundry, destroying it. Blanka then cast the sword of left arm spell, turning his left arm into a giant spell, as he slashes the Laundry Basket Monster in half. Blanka summons spell of summoning Squidward, as Squidward flies at Nylocke, only to be slashed in half quick and goreyly. Blanka then cast spell of Nora with Watermelon Hammer, as she smacks Nylocke several times with it, but Nylocke cast anti Nora spell, deleting her. Blanka and Nylocke then clash in punches, trading bow and arrows, cause there too swag to trade blows of punches. Then, Nylocke cast Nylocke Clone Spell, as they all woosh at Blanka, with all of them yelling "WOOSH", but Blanka yells "SPELL OF NO NYLOCKE CLONES", deleting all the Nylocke clones. Nylocke then says "You've forced my trump card..SPELL OF REVEAL TRAILER FOR GOKU IN SMASH BROS!" Nylocke summoned a reveal trailer of Goku in Smash Bros infront of Blanka, as Blanka yells "MY EYESSSSS!!!" He fell down, nearly defeated, until he found a counter.. Blanka yelled "SPELL OF FOXY REVEAL TRAILER FOR SMASH BROS!", as the reveal trailer appeared infront of Nylocke. Nylocke turned back to normal, and fell to his knees, saying "Gah..IT'S SO TERRIBLE IT HURTSSS" Blanka yells "ULTRA FINISHER! MELON POWER!", as a giant watermelon crushes Nylocke. Blanka jumps on it, and constantly yells "MUDA" over and over again, as he rapidly punches the giant watermelon, causing it to explode on the last punch, as time resumed back to normal. K.O. Nylocke was destroyed, as Blanka landed. His watermelon armor flew off of him, as he looks around to see nothing left of Nylocke. "Time as been restored, after destroying you..Where you the real watermelon theif? Who knows..But for now, you have been destroyed..", Blanka said. Blanka then flew away on another giant watermelon. This melee's winner is.. BLANKA! Category:Blog posts